


It's Gotta Be a Day and a Half Now

by KateKintail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, OhSam Triple Play 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: “Sam!” The kid had to be out here somewhere. Bobby knew a thing or five about tracking, and everything he knew led to Sam and the demon heading this way.





	

“Sam!” The kid had to be out here somewhere. Bobby knew a thing or five about tracking, and everything he knew led to Sam and the demon heading this way. Besides, they had been on this thing's trail for a week now so if anyone knew how dangerous it would be for this demon to get out and head toward people, it was Sam Winchester. Even with a couple of screws loose, Sam knew not out toward the road or toward the town but into the scrap yard. After Dean's injury, it was all up to Sam to handle this demon now. 

Dean's broken leg was bad enough, but his complaints about not being able to hunt with a broken leg were almost worse for the rest of them. Unable to hunt, he spent his time researching and finding hunts for Bobby. This time, though, it was bigger than Bobby could handle. And though he didn't like the idea of Sam watching his six, he liked the idea more than dying. Of course, that was before getting knocked down by the demon and losing consciousness.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for, but it had been at least half an hour. And a lot could happen in half an hour, Bobby knew, as he had headed over to the spot where he'd last seen Sam fighting the demon. From there, he'd picked up their tracks, heading deep into the salvage yard. There were scorch marks. There were small streaks of fire. There were small puddles of blood. 

It wasn’t until the tracks stopped that Bobby’s concern grew into something stronger… like fear. “Sam! Sam!” he called, over and over, but the only response he got was silence. The only thing worse would have been the demon responding by rushing out at him. Bobby kept his gun raised the whole time, just in case. “Sam! You better not be seein' things right now.” He looked around, worried. “It's just me here.” Him and possibly a really vile demon.

It wasn’t like this was a leviathan, after all. It was just a demon. Sam had taken down demons before. Granted, usually Dean was with him, but not always. Sam could do this on his own, right? Without his brother. Without drinking demon blood and using his powers. Without getting killed in the process. 

He gave up trying to track and started to just search thoroughly. Row by row, car by car, he checked around every corner and inside anything big enough to house an adult male. Luckily, Sam Winchester wasn’t just any adult male when it came to size. Practically everything in the salvage yard was metal, so why the knife caught Bobby’s eye was anyone’s guess. But there it was, moonlight bouncing off the blade just right. A few paces beyond the knife lay a body, the shape just visible in the darkness. 

Bobby’s heart just about stopped as he raced over. It was a used up, burned out body that had once been host to a human and then to a demon. It lay still and dead. Very, very dead. Sam obviously must have gotten to him. So where the hell was Sam now?

There. Bobby finally spotted the top of Sam’s head sticking out from behind a mountain of old tires. Bobby raced over, expecting to find him injured if not dead. But it looked like Sam was only knocked out. Bobby was going to have to do some serious clean-up tomorrow before he opened, but right now he had bigger things to worry about. 

“Sam?” Bobby knelt down beside the hunter and nudged him. “Hey, wake up.” Sam didn’t wake. He didn’t even stir. “Sam!” he said it louder this time. And he shook Sam by the shoulder. “It’s time to wake the hell up!” But, again, Sam didn’t move. He definitely didn’t wake up. “Balls!” He could move Sam if he had to, but he didn’t really want to. So he gave it one last attempt. “Sam! C’mon, boy. Get up!” 

In the end, he pulled Sam’s body up off the ground and hauled him back to the house, grumbling and cursing the entire way. 

*

“Sam?” 

Sam’s eyelids fluttered, but didn’t open. For once, things were quiet in his head, and he was taking advantage of that. He had no idea how long it would last. Lucifer came and went as he pleased, and right now any silence was good silence. 

“Sam, can you hear me?”

Bobby. It was Bobby. He had to respond if Bobby was trying to talk to him. Bobby and Dean were all he had left in this world now. But Sam’s head felt heavy, as if an elephant were sitting on it, weighing it down. His mouth felt dry and tight. He couldn’t speak, but he managed to give it a little bit of a nod. 

“Good. You planning on getting up any time soon?” 

Sam considered it, weighing his many options. On one hand, getting up meant more hunting and more responsibility. It meant tracking leviathan and listening to Dean and Bobby talk about how bad the situation was getting. It meant an uncontrollable dialogue in his head by Lucifer that was irritating at best and frightfully similar to what he’d felt every excruciatingly endless second down there in the case at worst. On the other hand… there was sleep. Welcoming, comforting, blissful sleep. Not much of a decision, really. “Nnnrrr-uh-uhhh,” Sam muttered in what he hoped Bobby would understand was a negative reply. He felt his head go dizzy, eyes rolling back, body getting heavier like he couldn’t have moved it to sit up even if he had wanted to. Which he didn’t. 

“You’ve been asleep for a while… it’s gotta be a day and a half now. You sure you want to keep sleeping?”

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to throw the right vocalization in there, but he didn’t even feel like he had the energy to do that right. “Ayuff!” was all he managed. Luckily, it was enough.

“All right, then. Can’t say you didn’t earn it. I’ll check on you later, okay?” The blanket that lay over Sam was pulled up an inch and tucked around him a little more, extra assurance that Bobby didn’t really mind him sleeping more. Sam felt grateful for that. He’d done so much pretending lately, it was great to have people he didn’t have to hide his weakness from any more, people who didn’t mind if he needed a little more time or just a few extra hours of sleep. And he’d be safe here at Bobby’s.

Sam listened to the sound of Bobby’s boots on the hard wooden floor. The steps grew softer as Bobby crossed the room. There was a gentle squeak of hinges as the door was pulled closed with a soft clicking sound. Then the wonderful sound of silence filled Sam’s ears; he embraced it eagerly. Sam smiled into the pillow as he knew he was about to drift back off to sleep. He could feel it. It was coming. Any second now he’d be dead to the world again.

“Good morning, Sam, and good morning Vietnam!”

Knowing Bobby and Dean were probably just down the hallway, Sam tried very hard not to scream in frustration. Better they think of him as together enough to hunt and kill a demon all on his own rather than some crazy basket case. 

“Oh, but baskets are so much fun, Sam. And so is messing with you. Admit it: you missed this. You missed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No money made. No rights claimed.
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1) Singer Salvage scrap yard  
> 2) Bobby  
> 3) Exhaustion


End file.
